Change Isn't Always a Good Thing
by zacefronjt
Summary: SEQUEL TO VICE VERSA! Miley,Lilly,and oliver are seniors and things couldn't be any better,that is until Miley runs into someone she thought she'd never see again since he left during their sophomore year.MOLIVER,LACKSON,and JILEY. Story is much better!
1. The Senior Floor

A/N: This is the sequel to Vice Versa!!!!!! I hope you enjoy it!!! Here's chapter 1!

Miley's P.O.V.

This is the day Lilly, Oliver, and I have worked SOOOO hard to get here for the past THREE years!

"This is it you guys. This is what we worked so hard for. So let's just stop for a moment to take it all in." I said to Lilly and Oliver, by the way who I was holding hands with,While we stood there I front of the Senior Floor. That's right I said it, THE SENIOR FLOOR! "OH BABY!" we all said at the same time.

Things have been so great that I don't even know where to begin………………..

Jackson left for college two years ago on a baseball scholarship!

Lilly and Jackson have been dating for three and a half years!

Jake Ryan left to shoot a movie during our sophomore year. And let me tell I am glad!

My dad got remarried to Amy Hansen a couple years ago and VERY happy for him. Plus she's REALLY nice and sweet. And I actually like her!

Rico moved to San Francisco with his dad on business, but he still owns Rico's.

Dandruff Danny finally got rid of his dandruff!!! Hallelujah!!

Oh and Ms. Kunkle moved herself up to the 12th grade. Great.

And last but not least, Oliver and I are finally together and every thing is AMAZING! I love him so much!

This is the happiest year of my life!

A/N: What did you guy's think? This is just the pilot chapter so don't give up on it yet. And I'm still going to write Vice Versa. So don't stop reading! Review! Much Luv!


	2. I'm Afraid Not

A/N: This is the SEQUEL TO VICE VERSA!!!! This is going to have a little more drama than the first one. So sit back relax and READ THIS!! Please!

Miley's P.O.V.

When Lilly and I opened the doors to the Senior Floor, this heavenly song echoed throughout the clouded halls:

_Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallllleeeellluuuujjjaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

"Welcome to the Senior Floor." these two HOT guys said to us.

"You're seniors?!!" Lilly asked dumbfoundedly.

"We're teachers." they answered.

"I think I've finally began acually LIKE school!" I said to Lilly.

"You and me both!" she said.

A few minutes later...

"Your milkshakes, Ms. Stewart." Ms. Kunkle said to me.

"Thank you. Now, off with you." I said feeling like I was runnin' the place!

"As you wish, Ms. Stewart." She replied doing what I told her to do. Did you hear that, what I told HER to do! That sounds good!

"Hey, Lilly, would you like a milkshake?!" I asked Lilly.

"Oh I'm sorry Miley! I was just making out with my history teacher!" she said back to me.

"Oh okay! Carry on!" I answered REALLY liking this!

A few more minutes later...

"Your lunch Ms. Stewart and Ms. Truscott." Ms. Kunkle said to us as she came over with the best lookin' Pot Roast I've EVER seen! EVER!

"Ms. Stewart, would you like an end cut or a center cut?" she asked me.

"Both. And make quick, Meatgirl!" I ordered her.

"Wait until you see _my _fantasy." she muttered as she walked off.

A few _more_ minutes later...

Just as Lilly and I were finishing up the roast, which was EXCELLENT by the way, all of a sudden the Graduation theme starts playing...

"What's going on?" Lilly asked Ms. Kunkle.

"You're graduating!" she answered.

"Huh?!" Lilly and I asked at the same time.

"You two have worked hard to get here so let's celebrate!" Ms. Kunkle said to us. Then all of a sudden, the song "Celebrate" started ringing through the intercoms...

_Celebrate good times_

_Come on!..._

_Ceeeeeeelllllleeeeeebbbbrrraattiioooonn!!!!!_

_Come on!!!_

10 seconds later...

The school bell rang and kids just began to flood the halls as they were making their transitions from class to class...

"That wasn't real was it?" Lilly asked me.

"I'm afraid not."

A/N: I hope you liked chapter 2! The story acually starts for real in the next chapter so, if liked it tell me, if you didn't like it tell me. Should I keep going? You know what to do!! Much luv!!


	3. Is That You!

A/N: Okay the story acually begins in this chapter. the first two were the prolouge. So enjoy!

Miley's P.O.V.

As Lilly and I headed down the hall to our first class as seniors when she said...

"Man, I knew it was too good to be true."

"I hear ya sister. But look on the bright side, you, me, and, Oliver all got the same classes again!"

"True, but I miss Jackson soo much. This year won't be the same without him." she said.

"Well think about it like this, the more time you two spend apart, the more you two will love eachother." I said to her.

"Yea but I miss my Pookie-Wookie!" she complained sticking her lip out like a lovesick puppy.

"He'll be back before you know it. He goes on Christmas break the same we do...in 5 months.(they start school in August)

"Christmas is just so far away!!!" she just going on and on and on...

"Ya know what? GET OVER IT! School just started and you already miss him. You saw him yesterday for God's sake! This is supposed to be the best year of our lives. Don't ruin it! PLEASE!!" I said a little upset that she was being such a party pooper on the first day!

"Okay, okay, I'll call him when I get home." she said surrendering.

"Good."

In homeroom...

"Alright class, this year, the principal has decided to let the seniors go to Aspen for a Ski Trip to congragulate you all for working hard to get to the Senior Floor." Mr. Corelli announced. Oh and I forgot to mention that he moved himself up to the 12th grade also.

"Cool!" I heard Oliver say sitting in front of Lilly who was sitting in front of me. Can you believe we still have the same assigned seats?!

"Aw man, now I'm gonna be even farther away from Jackson!" I heard Lilly complain, again.

"Yea, now you and me can spend som alone time together!" I said to Oliver getting closer and closer to him with every word I said and when I was done talking I kissed him and even thogh it was the shortest kiss of my life, it was still good!

"Stewart, Oken, no PDA!! Mr. Corelli yelled at us from his desk.

"Sorry." we both said at the same time.

"Oh yea that's right, act like I'm not even here." Lilly said sarcastically.

"Well it's not our fault that you have a boyfriend that's two years older than you." I said to her.

"And it's not my fault you have a bofriend who's a donut!" she back with atttitude.

"Well I love Oliver just the way he is, donut and all!" I said.

"That's right! HEY!" he said looking at me.

"What, it's true!" I answered defensively.

"I love you too. Kiss." he said as he puckered up.

"Kiss." I said back as I kissed him quickly.

"Ew." Lilly said looking at us with disgust.

"You wanna know ew? Ew was watching you and my brother make out my dad's couch!" I said.

"You and Oliver do that all the time and I don't say anything to you, do I?"

"Because I live there!"

"Jackson used to live there too, ya know!"

"Whatever."

At Miley's house...

"DAD!!" I called from my room, "Can I use the extra suit..."

"Nope."

"Well, what about the..."

"Nope."

"But wh..."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope." Man was he stingy when it came to suitcases.

"Dad, I'm going to Aspen for a week. I NEED more than one suitcase!"

"For what?!"

"For my hair, wardrobe, BLING!! And for when I hate it and have to start all over again.

"Well I'm sorry Bud, I'm not dealin' with another _BLING!_ crisis. So either make due with one suitcase or don't go. Simple as that."

"UHHHH!"

"Aw lighten' up Babydoll, this ain't tennis!"

In Aspen...

"Wow we're here!" Lilly said.

"Yea and after sitting next to Amber listening to her sing along with her iPod for 7 hours on a freezing bus." I said.

"Oh you thought that was bad, you didn;t have to sit in between Donnie and Chad. Donnie was passing gas throughout half the ride. Chad was smacking on his gum the other half. And I swore I was gonna rip that gum outta his mouth and shoved it up his a..." Oliver ranted.

"Alright class! Since you're practically adults now, I'm gonna let you all choose your own roomates." Mr. Corelli announced.

"Lilly, Oliver roomates?" I asked.

"You know it!" they said. Then out of no where someone behind me said...

"Miley, is that you?!"

A/N: So what do you think?! Who is it?! Tell me who you think it is by reviewing. Much Luv!!!


	4. I Love You

A/N: School just started today so I'm not going to be updating as much as I used to. SORRY!

"Miley is that you?!" they asked me. As I slowly turned around I said,

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"It's me Jake!" he said.

"Jake?!" I said still not believing him.

"Jake!" Lilly said as she ran over and gave him a hug. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Oliver had this look on his face; a rather confused look. I heard him mutter,

"_Jake!"_

"Wow Miley look at you! You look AMAZING! What's it been, three, four years?" he said reminicing.

"Yea, it's been three years!" I said.

"Three loonng years!" he said.

"Yea, three years, big wup." Oliver said to Jake.

"So what's been goin' on lately, Miles?" Jake asked me.

"Not much. My dad got remarried during sophomore year, Ms. Kunkle moved up to the 12th grade, so did Mr. Corelli, my brother went college on a baseball scholarship..."

"Seriously? Where at?" he asked.

"UCLA." I answered.

"That's cool!" he said.

"Oh and Lilly and Jackson have been dating for three and a half years, and Oliver and I have been together for three years!"

"That's great! I happy for all of you!" he said.

"Yea man it IS great! We're talkin' about settling down after we graduation!" Oliver said to Jake while wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Well, I wish you two the best!" Jake said.

"Thanks! It was nice seein' you again Jake! Hey, are you staying at this lodge too?" I asked him.

"Yea I am acually! You know what, why don't we all come back down here once you all get settled in and talk and catch up?" Jake suggested. I nodded my head and said,

"Sure."

"Yea that sounds good." Oliver said.

"Okay." Lilly said. And with that we headed over to the Check In desk to get our room keys.

Miley's P.O.V.

"So what are you guys doin' here anyways?" Jake asked us.

"Oh you remember Mr. Corelli right? Well he's the one that convinced the principal to let the seniors come up here to Colorado to congradulate us for working so hard for three years." I explained to him.

"How long are you all staying?" he asked.

"A week." Lilly said.

"So Lilly, what have you and Jackson been up to lately?" Jake asked her.

"Acually, we've both decided to settle down after he graduates!"

"That's great! I wish you two the best." Jake said sincerley.

"Well what about you, Jake? Who's the lucky woman in your life?" I asked him truly wanting to know.

"I haven't said anything because there isn't one."

"WHAT?!! The Zombie Slayer is SINGLE?! You're kiddin' right?" I asked him shocked that after three long years he STILL hasn't found anyone.

"Nope. It's sad isn't it? I know, it's just that once I left during the 10th grade, I never really found anyone that I just clicked with, ya know know what I mean?" he confessed.

A few moments later

Still Miley's P.O.V.

"Well, I think it's time we hit the sack." Oliver said to me and Lilly.

"Yea you're right. Nice talking to you Jake! We'll probably see you tommorow." Lilly said.

"Nah, I not tired yet, I think I'm gona stay down here. Jake and I need to catch up." I told Oliver.

"Well okay, just don't stay up all night you two!" Oliver said in a joking way.

"Okay, goodnight." I called to him as he walked towards the stairs.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you, too."

Jake and I talked for about three or four hours and it was already 11:57. We talked about stuff from school to his career to me being Hannah to the stars and the sky. Then... silence.

"...so, you've been single for some time now huh?" I asked him.

"Yea, it's been the longest and lonliest three years of my life."

"Can I ask you one thing though?"

"Shoot." he said.

"Why?"

"Well because like I said, I haven't really met anyone that I really clicked with. Ya know, someone like you."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I haven't met anyone like you in my whole life. I feel like I can open up to you. Like when I'm with you, I'm invincible and that I can do anything as long as you're by my side." Jake said as he poured his heart out to me.

"What are you tryin' to say?" I asked him pretty sure that I had very confused look on my face. As Jake scooted closer to me on the couch, grabbed my hand with his left hand, and gently tucked my hair behind my ear and said to me as he looked me straight in the eyes and said,

"What I'm trying to say is that...I love you."

"You do?"

"Yes, with all my heart. Miley, I would DIE for you. And I just want to tell you that just because I love you doesn't mean you have to love me because I understand that you and Oliver and that you couldn't be happier. I just want you to know that."


	5. Why?

A/N: I just want everyone to know that this chapter is VERY important to the story. So pay close ATTENTION!!

Miley's P.O.V.

Jake just told me he loves me. If this were three years ago I would have been all over him, but it's now and I'm with Oliver and I'm happy.

"Jake, I don't know what to say."

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I understand that you want stay with Oliver and settle down after you two graduate and start a family with him, so I won't stand in your way. I just wanted to tell how I feel." Jake said.

"When?" I asked him. He had this confused look on his face when he said,

"When what?"

"When did you realize that you love me?"

"Ever since I left a couple years ago, I started to date again, and I'm not gonna lie I liked some of the girls, but in end they never really wanted me for me, they just wanted me for my money and for the title. But then one night I was in my room and I picked up my camera and I came across some old pictures of us when we were together. And I guess that's when I realized."

We talked for about another hour when I started to ask myself questions in my head.

Okay Miley, you and Jake used to go out, but you broke up because he was rude, obnoxcious, and impatient. But now, he just changed completely. He's changed physically, and emotionally, both for the better. Plus, I haven't seen him in a tabloid since we were together.

Oliver and I are together now and have been for three years, plus me, Lilly, and Oliver have been best friends for about seven of eight years now. And I should be happy and satisfied, shouldn't I? I truly am happy. But what I was getting ready to say was going to change everyone's lives. From me and Oliver's to Mr. Corelli's and Ms. Kunkle's.

"Jake."

"Yea?"

"...I love you too."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

And with that, we stared into eachother's eyes for about five or ten minutes. He scooted closer to me and tucked my hair behind my ears and...our faces kept getting closer and closer until our lips met. That went on for about fifteen, twenty minutes. It felt like it went on forever and before I knew it, we both ended up in his room until about four in the morning.


	6. What Are the Odds!

A/N: I know that a lot of you read chapter 5 probably assumed that Miley slept with Jake. Well if you thought that, then you are correct! Keep reading! Everything following chapter 5 will be VERY important additions to this story. And if you don't understand something now, trust me it will all make sense to you later. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me by simply reviewing. Thanks!

Miley's P.O.V.

Last night, Jake told me he loves me, and as to my surprise, I said right back. I know what you all are thinking, why would I do that when I'm with Oliver? Well I was thinking the exact same thing. But to be honest, I acually meant it when I told him I loved him back. Do you wanna know what the sad part is? I love Oliver too. Just as much as I love Jake.

It was 4:17 in the morning, and just as I was about to start snoring which means that I'm gonna sleep good, my phone starts ringing and vibrating on the nightstand. I groaned and said,

"Sweet niblets!" I flipped open my phone to turn the alarm off and when I looked at the clock, I said,

"Oh my gosh!!! Jake, wake up, wake up, wake up!!!!"

"Hhmmm?" he groaned.

"It's 4:18!! We gotta get up!!! I've gotta take a shower and get back in the room with Lilly and Oliver before they get up!! Aw man!"

"Whoa Miley, calm down! Can you stay for about another couple hours, _please?!_ I wanna make you breakfast."

"Jake, I wish I could but, I really gotta go."

"But I want to cater to you, Miles. I want to be the one to take your shoes off for you, and run your bath water when get home from a long day at work." he said to me.

"You know how I feel about you. I love you, okay. I always have and I always will." I said.

"I love you, too."

"But you know what, how bout once Lilly and Oliver get up and I get some sleep, we all go down to the lobby and talk, okay?"

"Alright."

Three hours later...

I had sucessfully taken a shower in Jake's room and gotten back into the room with Lilly and Oliver. But as soon as I was finally getting some sleep, my phone went off...

"Uggghhhhh!! Not again!!"

"'ello?" I asked seriously not wanting to answer the phone.

"Miles, where are you? We've been waiting down here for about an hour and and a half." Oliver asked me.

"Who's we?"

"Me, Lilly and Jake."

"Oh, well why didn't you wake me up?!"

"You looked so peaceful and like you hadn't slept in days so I didn't wanna wake you." Awwww, he was SO sweet. I really love him. Wait, how can I say that I love Jake _and _Oliver? Aw man, I'm even confusing myself.

An hour later...

"So what' ve you been up to, man?" Oliver asked Jake.

"Not much lately." he answered.

"Are you going to school anywhere nearby?" Lilly asked Jake.

"Yea, I'm gonna be going to UCLA in the fall."

"You've already been accepted?" she asked.

"Yea."

"Now, what are the odds?! We're all goin' there, too!" Oliver said.

"For real?!"

"Yea!" I said.

"So it's you, Lilly, Oliver, Jackson, _and _me all at the same school!" Jake asked.

"Yep!" Lilly said. As I sat there I thought to myself,

"Well, this should be a _very interesting_ four years."

A/N: Well, I hope you all payed attention to that chapter. Everything following chapter 5 will be VERY important to the conclusion of this story later on. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask me by simply reviewing and I will try my abseloute best to get those answered for you. Thanks for reading and DON'T STOP!!! Much love!


	7. I'm Here For You

A/N: Sorry for not updating as much as I used to. I've been so side tracked with homework and guitar lessons. But here's chapter 7.

No P.O.V.

The next couple of days of the trip just flew by, Miley and Jake seeing eachother at least two or three times, if you know what I mean by _seeing eachother_. No big deal. But what had happened on the fifth day was the most unexpected.

Miley's P.O.V.

Today's Friday, the fifth day of the ski trip. We leave on Sunday. Here's a list of all the things I've done while being on this trip:

I've seen Jake for the first time in three years.

I've slept with Jake about three times since we've been here.

I found out that me, Jake, Lilly, Oliver,_ and _Jackson are going to the same school next fall...

I was pulled away from my thoughts by Lilly coming up to me and sitting next to me on the couch in the lobby.

"Hey Miles."

"Hey."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Reading. What's up?"

"Nothin'. Oliver's in the room _trying _to do tricks on his virtual snowboarding game. Apparently, he thinks that if he can do them on a game, that he can do them in real life." she said. I chuckled and said,

"Now that oughta be a sight to see!" I said.

"You're tellin me!" she said. But then out of nowhere she asked me,

"Hey, why have you been spending so much time with Jake?"

"What?" I asked shocked that she asked me that.

"You heard me. Why?"

"Because I haven't seen him in so long. I just wanted to catch up with him." I said trying to keep a straight face.

"You needed five days to catch up with him?" she asked.

"Those five days went by _very_ quickly."

"C'mon Miles, _five days?_"

"Whatever." I said.

"Okay fine, don't tell me. But at least tell me what happened when me and Oliver went upstairs to go to bed."

"Miley, I almost know you better than you know yourself, so SPILL!" I sighed and said,

"Okay fine, but you can't tell ANYONE! Not even Oliver or Jackson. Got it?"

"Yea. Now tell me."

"Alright. Jake and I talked about everthing from his career to my career to school to the stars and the sky, and then..."

"Okay, you two talked and then what?"

"Then he told me he loves me and then...we kissed." I thought it was best to keep Lilly clueless about everything else that happened between me and Jake. You see, when Lilly's clueless, you're guaranteed to be safe.

"Okay, you two talked, he said he loved you, and then you kissed. Wait, you KISSED?!!"

"Yea."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Did you like it?"

"Well..."

"Miley."

"Okay fine. Yes I liked it. It was the most AMAZING kiss I've ever had in a long time..."

"Since you and Jake were goin' out?"

"Yea."

"Well, did anything else happen?"

"No."

"You know what, all I can say is, DON'T TELL OLIVER!! Just make sure that no matter what you decide to do, DO NOT TELL HIM!! Tell him nothing. Don't tell him that you two stayed up all night and don't tell him that you two kissed. You wanna know why? Because he'll forgive you for staying up all night talking to Jake. He'll even for give you for lying to him because you've never done before, but he will NEVER forgive you for kissing him." Lilly said in one big breath.

"Don't worry, I wasn't gonna tell him that anyways."

"Good."

A few moments later...

"Hey Miles, Lilly!" Oliver said as he came running out of elevator.

"Hey!" I said giving him a hug and a kiss and trying to act normal.

"What's up Oliver." Lilly said also.

"Nothin' much."

"Hey Miley I'm curious, what went on between you and Jake when me and Lilly went to bed?" he asked.

"Nothing. All we did was talk. Talking." I answered.

"Oh okay, did anything else happen?" I was about to tell him the truth but Lilly was standing behind him, shaking her head furiously while mouthing, "NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO!!" So I took her advice and said,

"Uh...no. Nothing happened."

"Good!" he said.

Two days later...

"Okay, I guess we're all ready to go." Oliver said as we all put our bags in front of the door in our room.

"Yea I guess." Lilly said.

"How bout I just go downstairs and get us checked out?" Oliver asked.

"You know what, don't worry about it Oliver, I'll do it." I said volunteering. Besides, I needed talk to Jake anyways.

"You sure you don't need me to go with you?" he asked being all sweet and caring and cute.

"Aww, that is so sweet! But seriously, I'll do it by myself, okay?"

"Okay. Just hurry back. We've gotta be on the bus by 9:00!" he said as I was heading towards the door.

"Don't worry, I'll only be gone for about, ten minutes tops!"

Three minutes later...

I was done checking out when...

"Hey Miles!" Jake said as he came walking up to me.

"Hey!"

"Whatcha up to?" he asked.

"Nothin' just gettin' checked out."

"For what?"

"Today's the day we leave."

"Oh yea, that's right!"

"Yea. I've got to get back upstairs to help Lilly and Oliver with our bags."

"Okay. But before you go, I just wanted to give you this." he said as he handed me a pink envelope with _Miley_ written on it.

"What is it?"

"I'm not gonna tell you, you just have to read it and find out. But you don't have to open it now, you can open whenever you have time."

"Okay."

"And also, I just want you to know that if you ever need anything, just call me okay. I'll come whenever you call."

"Okay." I said thinking about our previous _encounters_ with eachother.

"Well, uh, bye!" he said.

"Bye!" I turned to walk off when he said,

"I love you." I turned around slowly thinking things over in my head when I said,

"I love you too."

An hour later...

When I got back into the room, I quickly stuffed the letter in my bag and we headed out of the front doors. And as soon as I lifted my leg to step onto the bus, stupid of me not to close the part where I put the letter, it fell on the ground and...

I noticed that Oliver didn't get on the right after I did, Danny got instead. Then I looked out of the window and I saw Oliver bend down and he picked up, uhhhhh, I can't see clearly because of all this fog, he picked up... a pink enevlope.

A/N: So, what will happen next? What will the letter say? Tell me what you think! Review!! Much luv!!!


	8. I Wanna BURN It!

A/N: OMG I am SO SORRY!! I haven't updated in like, FOREVER!!!! Here's chapter 8!

Miley's P.O.V.

Oliver picked up the note and slowly began making his way towards the steps when...

"Hey you! You gettin' on or what?!" the bus driver screamed at him. Oliver picked up the pace and said,

"Oh yea, yea, yea sorry! I just got a little side-tracked."

About 50 seconds later, Oliver came and sat down next to me...

Oliver's P.O.V.

On my way torwards the bus, I saw this little pink envelope on the ground. I started to head torwards the trashcan that was outside, but then, I acually looked at whose name was on it...Miley's.

The rest of the ride back to malibu was pretty short and quiet. I guess it was because everyone was still tired from getting up so early to pack and check out.

The next day...

Miley's P.O.V.

Today's Monday and we're back at school. Joy. But at least things are back to normal... After first period Lilly came up to me and asked,

"Hey, how are things between you and Oliver?"

"They are goin' unexpectedly good!"

"So I'm guessin' he hasn't read the letter yet?"

"I don't know. I haven't even read it yet."

"Well, you better hope he doesn't read it 'cause I have a feeling that he's not gonna like it."

"How do you know?"

"BECAUSE! I have bestfriend's intuition." she said in a matter-of-factly sort of way.

"Well you know what? I'm just gonna go with the flow 'cause I don't have a clue with what the letter says, and I think that I'm better off not knowing."

"If you say so."

Oliver's P.O.V.

During free period...

I was just sitting out the little couch that they have in the hall, thinking about the letter that I picked up yesterday at the lodge, when...

"Yo Oken!"

"Wha?" I said a little confused because I didn't know who was calling my name.

"Who are you and why are you callin' my name?!" I called out gettin' ready to just SLAP somebody.

"It's your girfriend's brother!"

"Jackson?" I said barely above a whisper.

"Yea." I all of a sudden burst out and said,

"JACKSON!!"

"OKEN!!"

"What are you doin' here man?!"

"I didn't have any classes today so I just decided to come and visit y'all."

"You surprised me!" Oh, did I forget to tell you that Jackson and I have gotten closer and became good friends over the years. He's acually like a big brother to me now. He looks out for me, and I hope that I can be as good to him as he is to me.

"Well, I really wanna surprise Lilly!"

"You'll figure somethin' out, you always do."

A few moments later...

"So dude, how are things with you and Miles?"

"They're fine."

"Fine? Just fine?"

"Yea."

"Is somethin' wrong man? You know you tell me anything right? You're like my little brother."

"Well, I found this envelope and it had _Miley_ written out like it was some kind of a...of a love note or somethin'."

"Do you have it with you?"

"Yea, here it is."

"Whoa, you did a good job of sealin' that back up man!"

"I never opened it."

"Yea you did."

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't. 

"YOU DID!"

"I DIDN'T!"

"Okay fine, whatever you say."

"Do you think Miley's cheating on you?"

"What?"

"Do you think Miley's cheating on you?"

"No, it's just, I just got this feeling."

"What kind of feeling?"

"You know, the feeling that somethin' is wrong but you just can't quite put your finger on it."

"Ahhh."

"So what should I do?"

"Read the note."

"What! No!"

"Do you wanna know what's goin' on?"

"Yes, but that's an invasion of privacy. I mean, I wouldn't want Miley goin' through all of my mail and pesonal belongings."

"Well then, let me read it!" Jackson snatched the envelope out of my hand and I watched his goofy, silly, and funny expression turn serious as his eyes carefully followed each word on the page.

"What? What is it Jackson?"

"It's a letter. A letter to Miley from Jake."

"Well I don't wanna read it, I just wanna burn it."

"Oh well then you don't have to burn 'cause it's already smokin'!"

A/N: Well, what do you think of that chapter?! And also, I'm going to try to update as much as possible from now on. Review! Much Luv!!!!!!


	9. ANSWER ME!

A/N: OMG!! I am so SORRY!! It's been over a month since I've updated. Here's chapter 9!!

Jackson's P.O.V.

Oh. My. God. That's all I can say right now. My tongue won't even form any more words. I am speechless. I cannot believe what I just read. Most of all, I can't believe that my baby sister did this. I mean I would expect this from anyone else but her. I'm still in shock. Miley Stewart cheated on Oliver Oken. I don't even know what to say. Plus, I'm torn. Should I keep this to myself and act like I know nothing, or should I tell Oken and try my best to help him and my sister get through this together? I'll let you tell me. But now, back to the story.

When I was done reading the letter for the fifth or sixth time, I just started to notice that Oken kept asking was something wrong. I snapped out of it and said,

"Huh, what, oh uh, nothin', nothin's wrong." I felt guilty for lyin' to the poor kid like that, but I think he's better off not knowing about this whole thing, let alone what the letter says. He said,

"Hmm. You look like you just saw a ghost or Rico or somethin'. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"Yea man, everything's cool. Don't worry about it." I said. There I go, lyin' to him again. I'm gonna have to go to church when I leave here.

"You sure? Let me read it." I grabbed the letter as fast as I could when I said,

"NO!" He looked at me like I was crazy and said,

"What, why?" I stuttered and said,

"Uh, because you said you didn't wanna read it, you wanna burn it, remember?" He said,

"Well. I wanna read it now." He grabbed out of my hands and I could only do one thing and that thing was for me to yell,

"NOOO!!" But it was too late.

Oliver's P.O.V.

I have no clue why Jackson is actin' like he doesn't want me to read this letter. He said there was nothing for me to worry about, so I figured, it won't hurt. But as it turns out, it hurt more than anything else imaginable.

When I read this, I'm not gonna lie, I was expecting for Jackson to be right, that there was nothing wrong, but I felt stupid for expecting him to be right. Jackson is never right. While I was reading this, I felt like I was going to have a heart attack. It hurt that bad. Miley Stewart was cheating on me. There are no words to describe how I feel right now at this very moment. I am mad. I am hurt. I have been betrayed. We were supposed to be each other's firsts. I promised her that I would wait for her and vice versa. We both made decisions to settle down and maybe find us a place together after graduation. And you know what, I honestly and truly believed every word of it, but now I don't know what to believe.

A few minutes later...

Miley's P.O.V.

Free Period is over and know it's time for our next class. I have this class with Lilly and Oliver.

Lily and I were standing at our lockers getting books, putting books away, and laughing and joking when out of nowhere..._BAAAAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!!!!!!!_

"We need to talk. Now." Oliver said after he slammed, hit, and dented the locker next to mine. I followed him over to the couch in the hall, pretty sure that I had a confused and scared look on my face.

"Oliver, what's wrong?" I asked him. He just ignored my question and asked,

"When were you planning on tellin' me?" I asked,

"When did I plan on tellin' you what?" He said,

"Don't play stupid Miley. You know exactly what I'm talkin' about." I looked at him and said,

"Uh, no I don't. C'mon Oliver, what are talkin' about? You're scarin' me." He held up a sheet of paper and a... and a... a pink envelope. I gulped and said and I know this is a very likely expanation for a situation like this but I said it, plus it was partially true,

"I have never seen that before in my life. I swear." He just looked at me and I swear that the look in his eyes made me want to throw up. After him staring at me for the last three minutes, he said,

"You weren't gonna tell me were you?" Before I could even say something back, he said,

"I don't even want an answer." He interrupted me again with another question,

"How many times? I do want an answer this time." I said,

"Once or twice." He just looked at me and said my name in the most disappointed voice I have ever heard,

"Miley." I answered him honestly this time,

"Three times." He looked like he was on the verge of tears when I answered him. He asked another question,

"Were you plannin' on doing it again?" As quickly as I could, I answered,

"No." He answered,

"You said that pretty fast." He asked me that same question again,

"Were you plannin' on doing it again?" I said nothing.

"Answer me." I didn't answer him.

"Miles." Silence.

"MILEY!?" I could see the anger and frustration building up in his eyes and his chest so I answered him,

"Yes." He just looked at me. And looked at me. And looked at me. After looking at me so many times during this confrontation, he gave me the letter and just walked away, not saying half a word to me for the rest of the day.

A/N: Wow. That took a long time time to think about and write. I hope you all payed attention because that was an important chapter. Review!!!! Much luv!!!!


	10. Why him? Why me? Why us?

A/N: Wow! I appreciate all the good reviews! Keep 'em comin'!! Here's chapter 10!!

Oliver's P.O.V.

I feel terrible. I don't even know why I feel so terrible. I think it's because I just yelled, screamed at, and almost hit my girlfriend. I didn't even care that we were ten minutes late to class. We both got detentions and I think the worst part is that we have detention together. I still can't get over the fact that Miley cheated on me. That, is going to take a while. All of this has gotten me thinking: Am I doing something wrong and if I am, then what is it? I mean, am I not making her happy? People call me a donut, but I think I've come a long way since the eighth grade. I try my best to make her happy and to put her first in everything I do, but maybe I'm not tryin' hard enough. It's not like we're married or anything, but oneday I do hope we at least come close to getting married. All I want to know is why did she do it? _Why did she have to do it? And why Jake? Jake used to be one of my best friends. Why him? Why me? Why us?_

Miley's P.O.V.

I feel terrible. And stupid. The sad thing is, I know what I did wrong and why I feel so terrible and stupid. I cheated on Oliver. The guy I've been dating for a long, long time. No, I take that back, the man I've been dating for a long, long time. And with Jake. The guy I've dated before I dated Oliver. We dated for about a year or a year and a half. I feel like a part of me is gone now. That part is my innocence. And Jake took it, well he didn't _take _it, I let him have it. The first time, I let him have it. The next two times, I just kept on giving it to him. He never even asked for it, not once. I never offered it to him, not once. It seems like everytime, it just... happened. It just happened. The part that makes me feel the worst and that my relationship with Oliver could be officially over is that... Jake and I didn't use protection. Everytime it _happened_, we didn't use protection. I need to call Jake and ask him about his history as soon as school is over.

A few minutes later...

I found Lilly at her locker getting books and putting books away when I decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Lilly." I said.

"Hey! What's wrong?" she asked when she saw the look on my face. I answered,

"Oliver read the letter." she said,

"Ohh." I said,

"Yea, ohh." she asked me after exchanging yea's and oh's,

"So, what did it say?" I answered,

"I don't know. I havent read it yet." Shae said rather loudly,

"Well what are you waitin for? Read it. Maybe it's not that bad." I replied,

"Yea, you're probably right." I said that right before I saw the frightening letter. Lilly was looking over my shoulder as I was reading it and we said at the same time,

"Oh my God." And that was our reaction.

After our next class...

"Lilly, I don't think Oliver and I are gonna get back together." I told her. She said,

"Don't say that. Who knows, you two may not get back together anytime soon, but don't say that you won't get back together at all. You never know what's gonna happen. Just have faith and hope. So don't jinx it, you two might get back together before you know it. Besides, you guys aren't _officially_ broken up anyways."

"Well, I guess so. All I want is to have the chance to explain things to him thoroughly without any interruptions. Or if that doesn't work, I guess I could just wait and let time run its course. Who knows, that could be just the thing that gets us back together." I said to her.

"That could work!" I asked in an insanely curious voice,

"What are you up to?" She quickly said,

"Bye!"

Lilly's P.O.V.

Lilly to the rescue!!!!!! That's what I do when I have a BRILLIANT plan!!!

A few moments later...

I found Oliver sitting on the couch in the hall lookin' all depressed and crap with his face buried in his hands. I walked over and decided to confront him...

"What's up Oliver?"

"Nothin'." Yea, like I believe that.

"Yes there is, now tell me."

"Okay fine. Miley cheated on me. During the ski trip. With Jake." I tried to act surprised when he told me that so I put on this really fake gasp,

"_Gasp!?_"

"Yea. That's what I said when I was reading the letter."

"Did she explain things to you?" I asked him.

"No." He answered.

"Well then let her explain things to you." I said in a duh voice.

"She cheated on me. What else is there for her to explain? That was a rhetorrical question." He said.

"All they did was talk." I said trying to get my best friend another chance with the man that means everything to her.

"Lilly, they had sex." He said.

"Okay, all they did was talk and have sex." I said in and even duh-er voice.

"What do you want from me, Lilly?" He asked.

"I want you to give her another chance. If not that, then go Rico's tonight and let Miley explain. You still love her Oliver, I _know _you do, _you know _you do. Don't do something stupid that can totally change your future." I answered.

"But..."

"Just come at seven tonight. Make sure you're there. I'll make sure Miley's there." I said going all do-the-right-thing on myself.

"But Lilly..."

"Just do it."

"Okay. I'll be there."

A/N: Okay. That was pretty long and I bet you all didn't see that part about Miley and Jake not using protection when it just _happened_ coming, did you? I know I didn't. I just decided to put that in there to throw you guys off to see if you've been paying attention! Review! Lotz of luv!!!!!!!!


	11. If You Need the Time, Then Take It

A/N: I have the worst writer's block right now, but I'm going to try to make this the best chapter so far.

Lilly's P.O.V.

Well, I just talked Oliver into coming to Rico's tonight so hopefully things go as I plan. For Miley's sake.

Miley's P.O.V.

Lilly just called me and told me that she convinced Oliver to come to Rico's and let me explain things to him. You know, after everything that's happened so far, I really, really, really hope this works and that nothing gets in the way of us getting back together. It's 6:45, so I guess I better start getting ready to head down to Rico's.

When I got there, I caught up with Lilly, who was there waiting for me, and let her coach me through what to say to him.

"Okay, what are you going to say and how are you going to say it?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I think I'm just gonna say what's on my mind and speak from my heart. Who knows, it just might work." I answered.

"Well, just be sincere and DON'T lie to him again! Tell him everything! And when I say everything, I mean everything!" She enforced.

"Okay, okay. I was gonna do that anyway." I said.

A few moments later...

I was waiting for Oliver to come so I could talk to him, but, he was late.

"Lilly, it's 7:38. I don't think he's comin'. C'mon lets go." I said. As soon as we were about to turn the corner to leave, the man that I got into this whole situation with, had just grabbed my hand to get my attention.

"Hey Miles." Jake said. I looked at him like he was crazy and said,

"Uh,what are you doing here?!"

"What, no hi Jake or hug or anything?" he asked.

"Oh uh, hey." I said as I gave him a hug. While I was hugging him, Lilly was standing right beside me looking as though she was saying 'Oh my God'.

"Um Jake, why are you here?" I asked really wanting to know.

"I've been thinkin' about you ever since you left and I was wondering if we could, only if you want to, you know, what we've been doin'?" He said.

"Well, um..." I said, but Lilly interuppted me whem she said,

"What I think she's trying to say is... GET OUT! LEAVE! GO AWAY! Don't you see she's trying to get back together with Oliver?!"

"Jake, that's not what I'm trying to say. What I'm trying to say is that I'm supposed to be meeting Oliver here to explain what happened between you and me, so I really, really, really don't want him to see us together right now." I said to Jake, but little did I know, Oliver heard everything I said when Jake got there. He was standing right behind me from when Jake got there asked if we could do what got us into this mess in the first place, to when I explained to Jake why I didn't want him there. Jake pointed behind me and said,

"Uh Miley, turn around." I turned around and I said,

"What? _Gasp!_ Oh my God! Oliver, I didn't...I uh, I didn't..." Oliver interrupted me and said,

"You know what? If you feel like you need the time to talk to and be with him, then take it. I'm not gonna get in your way. Besides, I don't know if I want to be with someone who has to be with two people to see who she preffers anyway." And with that, he left.

"So, I think Oliver just told me to be with Jake. To see who I would rather be with." I said to Lilly.

"Well, if he told you to be with, then be with him. But don't sleep with him." She told me.

"Okay." I said.

"So uh, do you wanna go out with me tonight?" Jake asked. He must have been listening. Well, since Oliver told me to, I guess it won't hurt.

"Okay, sure." I said. And after that, we walked away from Rico's together to my house.

At home...

"Jake, just uh, come on in and make yourself at home." I said to him when we got to my house.

"Miley, can I talk to you in the kitchen for a second?" Lilly asked me.

"Sure."

"What's up?" I asked as we made our way into the kitchen. My dad and Amy were in the kitchen too. I'm starting to think she called me in here on purpose. She must have told my dad and Amy.

"Miles, what's this about you going out with Jake?" Dad asked me. I was about to answer when Amy interrupted me,

"Jake? Why are you going out with Jake and what happened to Oliver?!" Amy asked.

"Go ahead, tell 'em Miley." Lilly said.

"I um, I sorta cheated on Oliver, with Jake. More than once. While we were on the Ski Trip." I said.

"Why?" Amy asked.

"I don't know. I know I love Oliver, so I think I just wanted to make sure that since we've been together for so long, I wanted to make sure that there wasn't anything that I've missed out on during all those years." I said.

"Do you feel like you've missed out on anything?'' Amy asked me.

"I don't know yet. And I think that's the problem. I think Oliver's mad because he's not sure that I love him enough, and you know what, I don't think I'm sure either." I said to her.

"Do like Jake?" She asked.

"Yes. And that just doesn't feel right knowing that I can possibly love someone other than Oliver." I said.

"Well if you really like this guy and you feel like you need to give him a chance, then you owe that to yourself, Jake, _and _Oliver." She answered.

"I guess your right." I said.

A few minutes later...

We all went into the living room and Amy introduced herself to Jake again and so did my dad. After small talking for about five minutes, Jake and I stood up off of the couch and Jake asked my dad, Amy, and Lilly,

"So are guys gonna let me take Miley out tonight?" After a long moment of silence, Lilly finally said,

"Have her home by midnight."

"Not a minute later." Jake said as we walked out of the door. After we were gone, I heard Amy say,

"I like him."

"Me too." My dad said.

"I like him too." Lilly also said. As Jake and I were walking out towards his car, I said to myself in my head,

_"I hope I'm doin' the right thing."_

A/N: REVIEW!!!!! Much luv!!!!!!!XOXOXO!


End file.
